Have Yourself A Tickly Christmas
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and his family celebrate Christmas for the very first time with Rachel, Sasha, and the rest of the Grant Mansion family!


**Here's my telling of Jocu and Vivo's first Christmas! Enjoy and no flames please! It's Christmas!**

* * *

Jocu and Vivo have been spying on Rachel and Sasha lately. They've seen the girls putting up strange decorations around the house, doing lots of shopping, and singing odd, yet cheerful songs about something called Christmas.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like they're having fun!" Vivo said.

"I think we should pay these girls a visit!" said Jocu.

Rachel and Sasha were at home checking out their newly bought Christmas purchases.

Rachel giggled. "I can't believe you actually bought that thing!"

"What? I love ugly Christmas sweaters!" Sasha said. She was holding a green Christmas sweater with a picture of a kitten wearing a Santa hat and red glasses. "You can't have Christmas without them! Besides, it's so soft and fluffy!"

"I know what else is soft and fluffy!" a voice said. A fluffy tip of a tickle monster's tail brushed against Sasha's cheek.

"Hahahahaha! Hey!" Sasha giggled. Vivo appeared and gave Sasha a big hug.

Jocu picked up Rachel and gave her tummy a tickle. "Hey, gals!"

"Jocuhuhuhu" Rachel laughed.

"I like your sweater, Sasha!" Vivo said.

"Thanks! See? Christmas sweaters are awesome!"

Jocu raised an eyebrow. "So, what's this Crisscross you girls are talking about?"

"It's called Christmas." Rachel said. "It's a time where people gather together and celebrate peace on Earth and good will to all."

"And we give each other presents to show the people we love that they are special in our hearts." Sasha added.

Jocu's eyes lit up. "Wow! Sounds like fun!"

"Why can't humans think of peace on Earth everyday of the year?" Vivo asked.

"It only it were that simple." Sasha said with a shrug. "Don't you guys celebrate Christmas?"

The brothers shook their furry heads. "Nope."

"What?! You guys don't know what you're missing!" Sasha said. "I got it! Let's pack up our presents and go to the Tickle Realm for Christmas!"

"Great idea! We'll bring the whole family and show the Tickle monsters what Christmas is all about!" Rachel said.

"I'm in!" Vivo said.

"I'm in too!" Jocu said. "What do we need for this party?"

"Lots of stuff!" Sasha said. "But it'll be awesome!"

And so, Rachel and Sasha were getting things ready for the big Christmas party.

"So, what do we need first?" asked Jocu.

"We need a Christmas tree." Sasha said. "We'll go out to the Tickle Forest and find the right tree!"

Jocu, Vivo, Rachel, and Sasha headed out to the forest to find the right tree. It took some walking, but they found the right kind of trees! They were shaped like pine trees, but they had long feathers for branches instead of prickly pine needles!

"This one will do!" Sasha took out an axe.

"Whoa! Wait, Sasha! What are you doing with that axe?!" Vivo said.

"Chop the tree down so we can take it inside." Sasha said. But the tree tickled Sasha with it's feather branches.

"Hahahahahahaha! Hey! No tickling! Hahahahahahahaha!"

With Sasha distracted, the tree grabbed the axe and threw it away.

"You can't chop the tree down!" Jocu said. "He's a good tree!"

Sasha turned around and saw the branches shy away from Sasha, whimpering softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Tree." Sasha hugged the shivering feather tree. "I forgot trees are alive in the Tickle Forest. We just wanted to bring a tree in and decorate it with lights and ornaments."

The tree pondered this strange notion. Then he pulled himself out of the ground and began moving his stump legs.

"Wow! Cool!" Sasha said.

The tree responded by playfully tickling Sasha's face. "Heeheeheeheehahahahahaha!"

"I think he likes you, Sasha!" Jocu chuckled.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I can-ahahahahaha! Feel that! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha giggled as she tried to get away from the tickly tree.

"That's it, Sasha! Lead him straight back to the castle!" Jocu said as he, Vivo, and Rachel followed her and the tree.

Back inside, the tree came into the grand living room, but it was still tickling Sasha. It held her in its feathery grasp and tickled her under her shirt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let go of me, you tickle tree!" Sasha laughed. She was helpless against the tree's playful tickles. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOCU, HEHEHEHELP!"

"Alright, that's enough." Jocu said. The tree stopped and released a giggly Sasha.

"Now what?" asked Vivo.

"Then we decorate the tree with lights and ornaments." Rachel said.

Three bright lights flew into the room and whizzed around Rachel.

It was the Tickle Fairies, Honey, Giggles, and Twinkle.

"What's this about lights and ornaments?" asked Twinkle.

"Are we having a party?!" Giggles gleefully clapped her hands together.

"We are! A Christmas party!" Rachel said. "You girls wanna help decorate the tree?"

"Ooh! I love decorating! Can it be sparkly?!" asked Twinkle.

Rachel nodded and Twinkle immediately zipped around the tree, sprinkling her purple fairy dust all over the tree.

"Can it have flowers on it? I love flowers!" said Honey.

"Yeah, but these flowers will do." Sasha showed them a picture of poinsettias on her phone. "They're called poinsettias. Think you can manage?"

Honey cracked her knuckles. "Leave it to me!" With a flick of her wrist, golden poinsettias bloomed all over the tree.

"Ooh! Ooh! What can I do?!" asked Giggles.

"You can do the most important part!" Rachel said. "You can put the big star that goes on top!"

"YAY!" Giggles flew to the top of the tree and gathered her magic on the tree's point. In a flash of light, a glorious star shined on the top of the tree.

"Awesome! Now that's a Christmas tree!" Sasha said.

"Indeed." Whampire said. "Look what I've got." he sang.

Sasha turned and saw her fiancé holding up a piece of mistletoe. Whampire purred and wiggled his eyebrows, making Sasha giggle.

"Oh, Whammy." She and Whampire puckered up and kissed.

"What's that pretty flower?" asked Giggles.

"It's called mistletoe." Sasha said. "It's a Christmas tradition that when two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

Whampire put an arm around Sasha. "It's my favorite tradition." He hummed and kissed Sasha deeply.

"Oooh! Can I borrow the mistletoe?!" asked Giggles.

Whampire handed her the plant without taking his lips off Sasha.

"Who are you gonna kiss, Giggles?" asked Rachel.

The little fairy looked around. "Well, I don't think he's here..." she said sadly.

"Who?"

* * *

At the Plumber Base, Ben was hiding from his grandfather and his disgusting array of alien Christmas cuisine.

"Why can't I just have a normal Christmas and take a break from all the weirdness?" the teen hero complained.

In that instant, Ben was teleported and found himself standing in front of a huge, beautiful Christmas tree made of feathers.

"Ben! Merry Christmas!" Rachel said, cheerfully hugging her friend.

"Welcome, kiddo!" Jocu ruffled the boy's hair.

"Rachel! Jocu! Merry Christmas!" Ben happily hugged her. "I owe you one! You saved me from grandpa's Christmas cooking." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"Tickle Castle, of course!" Rachel said. "The Tickle Realm has never had a Christmas before so we're celebrating it here!"

"BEN!" Giggles flew up and hugged Ben's cheek. "You're here!"

"Giggles?!" Ben knew Giggles all too well. She had a huge crush on Ben and his ticklish laughter.

"Ben! I have the mistletoe!" Giggles held up said mistletoe. "I get to kiss you!" She puckered her lips at him.

"Whoa! Uh, I don't do mistletoe!" He tried to back away but Jocu stopped him.

"Ben! Where's your holiday spirit?" said Rachel. "Giggles really wanted to see you for her first Christmas!"

Giggles whimpered and made big puppy dog eyes, Ben felt himself losing to her cuteness.

Ben tried to look away, but he couldn't. Giggles was too cute to resist.

Ben chuckled. "You're lucky you're a cute fairy." He put his lips against Giggles's cheek and kissed the fairy.

Giggles giggled with glee. "Oh, thank you, Ben!" She kissed Ben's cheek multiple times.

"Hahahahaha! Okay! Stop! That tickles!" Ben was going to get away, but Jocu held his arms up.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stand and take it."

Ben's laughs grew as Giggles kissed her way down Ben's neck. "Hahahahahahahaha! Giggles! Quit it! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Hearing Ben's laugher, Giggles's wings tingled. "Oooh! I just love that sweet laughter!" She crawled down Ben's shirt and tickled his stomach with her tiny fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, GIGGLES! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben laughed and squirmed as the Tickle fairy tickled him, the aliens, Tickle monsters and Tickle fairies gathered around and smiled.

"It's just not a party without Ben." said Four Arms.

Jocu shook his head. "Sure isn't."

Giggles stopped tickling and put her ear to Ben's stomach. She heard a loud gurgling noise. "Oooh! His tummy sounds grumbly!" She giggled. "I think he's hungry!"

Ben panted for air as Jocu injected his venom into the hero, restoring his strength. "Not just hungry, starving!" His tummy gurgled louder. "Really starving!"

"Then this calls for Christmas dinner!" Rachel said. "To the dining room!"

* * *

Ben didn't know what to expect at first, but this Christmas dinner was the absolute best for Ben. He wolfed down on the prime giggle goose, wiggly jiggly pudding and chuckle-chip cake for dessert.

Ben was full, but not in pain, he was laughing. Because food in the Tickle Realm causes a ticklish feeling to fill their stomachs, making humans laugh.

Despite feeling ticklish, Ben was very satisfied. His friends admired seeing him so happy.

"You sure ate a lot, Ben!" Sasha tittered.

"And you're still giggling!" Vivo added.

Ben giggled as he patted his full belly. "Yeah, that food really tickles you on the inside! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"So, what's next?" asked Jocu.

"Now, we all gather in the living room and watch Christmas movies! Then we all go to bed and wait for Santa Clause!" Sasha said.

With howls and cheers of agreement, everyone gathered in the grand living room. Thanks to Ben, he became Upgrade and turned Sasha's phone into a giant screen TV! They watched all the classic Christmas movies. Home Alone, the Grinch, the Polar Express, and the endless classic A Christmas Carol.

As expected, everyone was tired and most were already asleep!

All except one.

Inside Jocu's room, Jocu, Rachel, Sasha, and Ben were nestled snug and asleep on Fuzzles.

"Ben...Ben..."

Ben woke up to find the owner of that soft whisper. "Giggles? What's up?"

The Tickle fairy twiddled her fingers. "I-can't sleep. I'm scared..."

"Scared?! On Christmas Eve?!" Ben blurted, waking up Rachel and Sasha.

"What's wrong?!" asked Rachel.

"Well...I was afraid the Ghost of Christmas Future would get me." Giggles said meekly. "So I was wondering if I could sleep with you guys."

"Oh, Giggles." Ben gently scooped the little fairy in his hand. "You shouldn't be afraid. The Ghost of Christmas Future is a good guy."

"Yeah," said Sasha. "His purpose is to show Scrooge to show the consequences of what happens if he doesn't change his miserly ways, that's all."

"But he looks so scary!" Giggles squealed, hugging Ben's thumb.

Rachel shook her head. "That's only because he represents the unknown. The future is always unknown, never set in stone. But that's doesn't mean people should be afraid."

Ben kissed Giggles on the head. The fairy felt her glow return as she looked up at Ben. "Christmas is the time to be together, and love each other to celebrate peace and Earth. As long as we have each other, there will always be warmth and love."

At that moment, Giggles's fear was gone. "Thank you, Ben. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Giggles." Ben placed Giggles on the pillow beside him and they both fell asleep.

Rachel and Sasha hugged each other. "Merry Christmas, Rachel."

"Merry Christmas, Sasha."

The sisters felt two strong arms wrap around them.

"Merry Christmas, girls." Jocu whispered softly.

The girls cuddled in Jocu's arms and fell asleep. As did Jocu.

It was the best Christmas of them all.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my holiday gift everyone!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! :D**


End file.
